Paradis
by NotreDame
Summary: Juste une idée folle qui m'a traversé la tête, parce que j'aime beaucoup Abberline. Contient un gros spoiler de l'épisode 20.


Synopsis : juste une idée folle qui m'a traversé la tête. Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup Abberline. Contient un gros spoiler de l'épisode 20.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Paradis_

Assis sur le pont du bateau, Fred Abberline méditait sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il était mort. Il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser Maria, ni regarder son enfant grandir. Le jeune Ciel Phantomhive allait sans doute souffrir, le pauvre, et il ne serait plus là pour lui offrir son aide. Dans un sens, il était satisfait de sa vie car il avait vécu en restant fidèle à ses valeurs morales. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

C'est là qu'un jeune homme en noir apparut devant lui, porteur de lunettes et tenant une faux à la main. « Bonjour, Monsieur », lui dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je me présente : John Griffin, dieu de la mort. Vous êtes bien Fred Abberline ? »

« Oui, c'est moi », répondit Abberline en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Après tout, le fait d'être mort ne le dispensait pas de se montrer poli. Le jeune homme en noir lui rendit sa poignée de main, puis sortit un carnet de notes de sa poche. « Laissez-moi voir », annonça-t-il. « J'ai suivi votre dossier et je dois dire que le choix a été facile. Vous vous êtes toujours montré d'une loyauté sans failles envers vos amis, les gens pour qui vous travaillez et l'humanité en général. Intégrité, courage, honnêteté, altruisme, compassion, quelques petites imperfections par-ci, par-là comme tout le monde mais rien de grave… Félicitations, Monsieur Abberline. En récompense de vos vertus, vous allez directement au Paradis. »

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur », protesta Abberline. « Je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, mais serait-il possible de demander une révision de ce jugement ? »

John Griffin leva un sourcil. « J'ai dit : vous allez directement au Paradis, Monsieur. C'est la meilleure option pour les défunts. L'ange qui va vous escorter ne devrait plus tarder. »

« J'ai bien compris, Monsieur, et je m'excuse de vous importuner, mais il se trouve que j'étais sur le point de me marier et… »

Le dieu de la mort soupira et effectua un mouvement du bras si vif qu'Abberline ne put l'esquiver. Son âme était fauchée et sa lanterne cinématique se mit à défiler devant ses yeux. Fasciné, Fred Abberline regarda sa vie se dérouler devant lui. La tendresse de ses parents, leur mort brutale, ces années passées à survivre sur les quais et la promesse qu'il s'était faite de rendre le monde meilleur pour les enfants des autres, et puis son entrée dans la police, sa rencontre avec Maria, sa demande en mariage et la joie qui l'avait envahi quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant… En voyant son client qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, John Griffin eut un geste d'impuissance. « Vous n'êtes pas le premier ni le dernier à mourir alors qu'il lui restait encore des projets à terminer, Monsieur », s'excusa-t-il. « Si on accordait un sursis à tous ceux qui le demandent, ça ferait un bazar pas possible dans l'administration. Désolé, je ne fais que mon boulot. »

« Je ne puis que vous respecter en tant que travailleur consciencieux », concéda l'ancien inspecteur de police en essuyant ses larmes. « Vais-je voir mes parents au Paradis ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire », rétorqua le faucheur. « Tenez, voilà votre passeur qui arrive. Permettez que je parte maintenant, j'ai encore cinq missions à effectuer dans la journée. »

Et John Griffin se volatilisa sur place avant qu'Abberline ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Décontenancé, ce dernier se tourna vers la petite barque qui approchait du grand bateau. Un passeur vêtu de blanc s'y tenait debout et lui fit signe. Abberline ressentit de l'orgueil à l'idée qu'il avait mérité le Paradis, ainsi que de la joie à la pensée de revoir bientôt sa mère, son père et tous les chers défunts qui avaient compté pour lui. Cependant, il gardait toujours cette étrange sensation d'inachevé…

* * *

_Bien plus tard…_

Assis sur le bord d'un toit de Londres, celui qui s'était appelé Fred Abberline contemplait la ville avec sérénité. Même si le Paradis s'était avéré un endroit agréable, il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, devenir un ange protecteur lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve d'humain, rendre le monde meilleur. La situation s'avérerait même plus avantageuse pour lui puisqu'il possédait maintenant les pouvoirs d'un ange. Il se sentait plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant.

« Tu as bien retenu tes leçons ? » s'enquit l'archange qui se tenait à côté de lui et avait commencé à le guider dans sa nouvelle après-vie.

« Nous sommes des catalyseurs », récita docilement son élève. « Notre devoir est de faire prendre conscience aux humains de l'étincelle de divin qu'ils possèdent tous en eux et de les aider à faire grandir cette étincelle. Nous apportons du réconfort. Il est… il nous est interdit d'intervenir directement, de décider de la vie d'un humain à sa place, et… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître tout ça à la virgule près », interrompit le vieil ange en souriant. « Le tout, c'est que tu comprennes l'esprit de ce qu'on fait et que tu n'abuses jamais des pouvoirs qui te sont conférés. »

« Ça arrive, des fois ? » s'enquit l'ancien inspecteur de police.

L'archange se rembrunit. « Malheureusement oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Il y a toujours un net décalage entre le monde plus ou moins souillé des humains et le monde pur et parfait auquel aspirent tous les anges. Certains d'entre nous n'arrivent plus à supporter ça et finissent par abuser pour tenter de réduire ou de supprimer ce décalage. Le plus triste, c'est que ce sont souvent les plus purs qui sont les premiers à déchoir. »

Fred fronça les sourcils. « Mais… ces anges dont vous parlez ont de bonnes intentions à l'origine, non ? »

L'archange secoua la tête. « La route de l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions, petit. Les humains ne sont pas des anges, c'est ça que tu dois retenir. Vouloir à tout prix les façonner à notre image serait une erreur. »

« Vous avez dû être déçu pas mal de fois, alors », constata Abberline.

Le vieil ange acquiesça. « Tout le temps, petit. Les humains sont décevants. Ils ne voient pas à quel point leur monde pourrait être beau s'ils voulaient bien y mettre du leur. Des fois, on a l'impression que tous les efforts qu'on déploie ne servent absolument à rien. »

Le visage d'Abberline se décomposa. L'archange dût le remarquer car il sourit et tapa familièrement dans le dos de son nouvel élève. « Fais pas cette tête-là, petit », le gronda-t-il gentiment. « La petite étincelle de divin est toujours là, tu sais. Et il n'y a pas de plus grande joie pour un ange que de ranimer cette étincelle chez un humain. Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera. »

Abberline sourit et hocha la tête, puis s'efforça d'écouter les murmures de la ville en dessous d'eux. Chaque émotion habitant chaque âme humaine lui parvenait avec une netteté déconcertante. L'archange n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir qu'il cherchait la présence de sa Maria. Après tout, c'était normal. Le petit était encore humain peu de temps auparavant, après tout.

Le problème était de savoir quel genre d'ange il allait devenir. Ce petit nouveau semblait encore bien naïf, et sa première confrontation avec un démon ou même avec un humain trop souillé pour entrer au Paradis risquait de lui faire très mal. Il risquait de déchoir. Heureusement que lui-même était là, qu'il allait le guider, lui apprendre à agir comme un ange digne de ce nom.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Monsieur ? » s'enquit soudain Abberline.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom », corrigea son mentor. « Je pense que tu as beaucoup à apprendre et que ce sera une joie pour moi de faire du chemin avec toi. Tu ne pourrais pas trouver meilleur professeur. »

« Vous ne seriez pas en train de commettre le péché d'orgueil, par hasard ? »

Le vieil ange ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire et contempla son élève avec fierté. « Pas faux, petit. Vraiment pas faux du tout. On dirait que même les vieux comme moi ont quelque chose à apprendre des petits jeunes. »

_La fin…_

Je sais, voilà une fic complètement tordue (et il n'est pas question que j'écrive d'autres fics sur Fred Abberline l'ange, j'aurais trop peur de le transformer en Gary Stu). Des reviews ?


End file.
